hearts can get hurt
by hiddenbehindacomputer
Summary: Clare loves eli and he loves her and he wants to show it to her on valentines day. when that day is here she cant stop smiling. well that is untill one of them ends up in a hospital


His hair swept his face like a gust of wind blowing a rose petal in the air. The snug smirk on his face made his emerald eyes glisten. I was too focused on him to realize he had tried to talk to me.

"I think I'm going to break up with my girlfriend Clare because she is too busy admiring my eyes not noticing my mouth moving."

I was not I was just… ugh… thinking about an idea for our English assignment Clare said as she tried to cover up her lie.

Eli giggled knowing Clare was not being honest. "My… my … Clare Edwards I never thought of you as a liar especially to you boyfriend". Eli put his hand to his chest pretending he was hurt by Clare.

"I did not lie what would make you say that I am St. Clare after all and I vow by honesty". Clare said trying strong and not admitting to defeat.

"First of all you bit you lip when you are either nervous or hiding something I remember that because when we skipped school you were both nervous and hiding the fact that it was you very first time skipping school. But bravo on the St. Thing it could have been believe-able if it was to anyone except for me."

Clare side in defeat, you win I was staring at you

"I'm not surprised most girls can't stop looking at me I'm a ladies man you know." Eli said in a cockiest way.

"Ok what do you want to do I don't think you would like to stay and drink coffee at the dot forever do you"

"He babe I can drink 14 pounds of coffee fight now if it means I get to spend time with my sexy girlfriend".

Clare sighed at his flirtatious ways but at the same time she way giddy at the way he said his sexy girlfriend. "Hey do you want to play a game how about 20 questions."

"Sure sounds like a fun idea here I'll go first who was you first love."

"My mom because you know every girl loves her mom."

Eli scoffed because he knew that's not what he meant and awaited a serious answer while looking down at her after he raised his eyebrows.

"Ok fine I loved KC he was my first boyfriend and even though he went through a lot we got through it all. Of course that is until he cheated on me with that power squad home wrecker. Anyway their having a baby and I found a man way better in every way." Clare slowly got out of her seat to sit on Eli's lap.

"Who might this amazing man be because he could probably give me tips for what to get my girlfriend for her birthday this Saturday?"

"I told you Eli I don't want you to get me a single thing. Just because I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean you have to get me anything, I thought we discussed this already"

"Clare I'm your boyfriend I can do what ever i want to do to show you how much i love you, I also a friend can buy and or get you the best birthday present ever."

"Well then like every girl who has ever had a boyfriend it is my obligation to not help you and let it be an absolute surprise." She kisses his cheek, steps up. And slowly walks away.

Before Eli could chase after her he receives a text and slowly picks it up it reads

**Eli sorry but it was too easy. My mom texted me time for dinner so I'll see you at school tomorrow**

**Do you want a ride blue eyes**

**I thought you would never ask **

**Alright I will pick you up at 7:30 **

**Why so early Eli school doesn't start until 8:50 **

**Because blue eyes I'm taking you out for breakfast mon a more**

Even though I couldn't hear him I felt like he was saying the words straight to my face oh how I love this feeling. I think I'm ready to finally tell Eli that I love him I just hope that the KC example won't happen again.

Eli's POV

Looking down at my phone still amazed how a guy like me got so lucky. I got in my car and drove home I needed to sleep good because tomorrow I'm having breakfast with an angel.

Clare's POV

Why did I have to go home? I love Eli so much I could stay in his arms forever. I know something he probably doesn't, because tomorrow is the day it is the day I'm going to tell Eli I love him he makes me smile and have all the butterflies in my stomach. But I'm going to have to get up early I don't want to look bad when I say it I know I'll text Ali.

**Hey Ali can you help me with a wardrobe problem**

**Yes, do you even need to ask me? So what is the problem? **

**Well tomorrow I think imp going to tell Eli I love him.**

She didn't respond but 5 min later there was a knock at the door.

I run downstairs and open the door to see Ali with a suitcase and a big black box in her left hand. We have a lot of work to do just so you know I'm sleeping over its going to turn in to a long night and we headed upstairs to my bedroom.

After explain to Ali that I had to get up early to go out for breakfast but we still had school after Ali had an idea.

"What if we doled you up in the outfit but added a little more pop in the popping areas." "Ali if I understood what you said then I would have thought of it". Clare said in a crude tone of voice.

"I'll take care of it just go to sleep you need your beauty rest and sweet dreams Clare". Hold on I yelled before she turned off the light I have to do something. Clare got up went to her dresser and picked up her phone and quickly texted Eli then went to bed.

The text was…

* * *

**Goodnight Eli and sweet dreams I can't wait to see you tomorrow.**

Clare ignored the vibrating of her phone because she was too happy to move.

_The next morning_

Clare and Ali spent 2 hours doing Clare's outfit hair and makeup. Clare was just going to check the time on her phone when the phone started to ring Clare was hoping it was Eli.

"Hello." Clare answered with a happy grin. "Hello is the girlfriend to Mr. Elijah Goldsworthy there". "Yes it is why who is calling." "I am Mr. Maxwell and I am confirming the limo pick up at your house in 25 min are you ready to take you ride in that time Madame."

I stood there in awe I couldn't believe he got a limo for breakfast I looked at Ali and said in to the phone "yes I will be ready to take the limo Eli has rented at this time". Ali looks at me and said "if you ever break up with this boy I will either hit you or date him remember that".

I walk out the door to see a long black SUV limo turn the corner to my house. And Eli standing out the sun roof with a rose in his hands and he shouts at the top of his lungs

CLARE DIANA EDWARDS WILL YOU BE MY VALENTINE .

OMG, how did I forget about Valentine's Day I mean its 3 days before my birthday? Oh I feel so stupid I am so happy water escapes the tip of my eye lids.

Eli looks at me with such love and notices me crying and can't tell whether it is good so he jumps out of the sunroof and slides down the back of the car to rush to my rescue.

Clare are you ok, are you hurt, what I can do Clare. He holds me tightly up to his chest. I Start to Laugh and look at him. "Eli you make me the happiest girl in the world and I Clare Diana Edwards would always be your valentine". Eli jumps and shouts "Clare you have made me the happiest guy in the world and I want you to know…" Clare cut him off and chastely planted a kiss on his lips and interrupts him. Clare looks up at Eli with her sapphire blue eyes and said. "I love you so much Eli. So much it kills me inside Eli I want you to make me a promise ok I want you to promise that you will never leave me and no matter what we will stay together no matter what."

"Clare I promise I love you so much I will never leave you Clare you are the one for me. But I need you to know one thing about me before I take this next step in our relationship."

Clare stands their in awe and snaps. Eli we are still together after 11 months and now you're telling me you have had a secret this whole time.

"No Clare It's not like that I just wanted you to know that Casa des Eli is open but because I respect you're religion I just wanted to tell you this because it is because of you that I have gotten this far so babe. I just wanted you to know I Love you so much and I will always be there for you."

The chauffeur coughed silently reminding us that he had a job to drive us. We both turned around and he opened the door for us let's get that beautiful mouth of your some food now ok.

I smiled and nodded but still had a confused look on my face. Eli noticed and looked at me with his worry eyes and said. "What's wrong blue eyes did I do something wrong". "No Eli the total opposite its perfect I just sometimes forget that someone loves me enough to do all of this for me that's all"

"Well believe it blue eyes because I will only keep getting better baby and no one can stop it". "Eli can I ask you a question." "Anything blue eyes he said with a curious tone of voice"

"Of all the girls at Degrassi why did you choose me I don't offer all the things the other girls do. I'm not fashionable like Ali, Hot like Bianca or talented like Jenna. I'm just plain boring old..."

Eli cut her off. "Clare why can't you understand your perfect you're intelligent, funny you stick with what you believe in and you have that sensitive side that lets me know I can always make you happy when your down; know why would you ask a question like that blue eyes?"

"Well… it's just… my parents are… you know what were here let's go eat."

"Clare is there something you're not telling me"

"My parents are getting a divorce because they are too different and my mom said that because we are to different we won't last and If I didn't believe her I will have to wait until you break up with me because I'm not what you think I am". Clare said with tears rolling down her face.

"That bitch". Eli scoffed and Clare shuddered at the curse Eli had just said. "She drops the worst news on you and then starts talking back to you and bringing you down trying to say I don't love you." Clare nodded. "She won't win because Clare you are the air that I breathe and I love you".

Clare moved her head to face Elis and smiled she nuzzled into Eli's chest. The limo came to a halt. The door swung open in front of the door of the dot. Eli slipped the check to man and said thanks for the deal man I promise to get you an autograph of dead hand and here is a ticket to their sold out show.

Clare got confused and hopped out of the limo. Wait Eli I gave you those tickets you don't have to do this. Eli grabbed her hand and walked her in to the dot and told her "you got me two tickets to the dead hand concert and when I came home so did my dad. I was going to take Adam and Ali for you but then u told me that she wasn't in to that music

My dad was on the phone with this limo guy asking if he had any tickets left on the radio show but he didn't so I called him back and made him a deal.

"Eli you … I don't know what to say but what about bullfrog doesn't he want to go". Clare stammered "He did but he got a backstage pass from work for an interview."

* * *

The split a chocolate milkshake and a side of fries peter had set down on the table. After they finished Eli went to the bathroom. Clare went up to the counter to pay before Eli came back from the bathroom she ran back to the table so Eli wouldn't know but as she turned around she bumped in to Fitz she fell to the ground and Fitz offered her a hand. And said "Clare it's been awhile have you finally come to admit your feelings for me, I'm glad you came here do you want to go to the ravine and talk. Oh god I can't believe Clare" he kept looking at her face she looked horrified. "Clare you didn't come here for me did you" she shook her head " Well I don't care anymore I want you I will be your first and your last pretty boy won't have anything to say about it when I'm don't with you" he grabbed Clare by the wrist and tried to pull her out of the dot.

Eli walked out of the bathroom to see Clare being forced out of the dot by Fitz. He charged after him about to punch Fitz in the face when Fitz suddenly pushed Clare in front of him and Eli's fist punched Clare.

Clare dropped to the ground in between both men. Her eyes full of tears. Tears of hurt, betrayal fear. She picked herself up from the ground Eli tried to beat her to it but she got up and ran, she didn't know where too but as long as it was far. Eli kept shouting her name and tried to go after her. He didn't mean to hurt her. That's all people have done to her Fitz, her mom and dad. Adam hasn't been around that often anymore and at one point Ali, Connor, Dave, Jenna, KC, everyone else turned on her she needed me how could I do this to her to actually abuse her, even if it wasn't on purpose.

Eli ran after her he couldn't leave her like this and he could finish up with Fitz later. After 4 blocks He finally caught up with she ran in to an ally with a dead-end he could explain himself to her. He walked in slowly to see Clare shuttered in to a ball in the corner of the ally next to garbage. She sat sniffling Eli walked up to her and her, his hand on her knee she flinched away he felt terrible. Clare lifter her and Eli noticed blood pouring out of her nose and a big dark bruise on her wrist. He was a monster but what was he going to do he spoke "Clare honey I am so sorry I never meant for me to do this I can't believe what kind of monster I am I seriously hurt you and made you run from me and on Valentine's day. Clare what can I do for you please talk to me" … she did not respond "Baby please anything say something" Clare wanted to speak but she didn't know what to say to him. "Hold me please I feel very alone now". Eli moves closer and puts his arms around her "you're not alone, your never alone" Eli kept repeating

Eli softly rubbed her back to keep her calm but suddenly Fitz walked up to the two of them this time with a gun. "I don't get you Clare you like the bad guy I try to scare people for you and you think I'm a monster. Eli punches you in the face and you want him more than ever, I'm nice to you and you think I'm a sick person so here I am either you pick me now for your Valentine forever or this will become the Anniversary of when one of you died now remember what we talked about before Clare"

Clare stood up and looked at mark "you have loved me the entire time more than Eli haven't you she caressed his face, why didn't I see this before you were the man, I needed your care" she leaned in to kiss him Eli screamed "wait so everything between us was just a lie" Eli screamed. Clare was just an inch between her and marks lips when. "not even a minute ago you told me you loved me. Clare if u kiss him i will leave."

BANG!

"Now good for you Clare for keeping up your end of the bargain I guess I won't have to kill goth boy". Clare fell to the ground oozing red from her stomach. "Why mark why". Eli ran to Clare to see if she was ok, she was losing a lot of blood. Mark started to speak "if I couldn't kill you, then I wanted to make u miserable now you get to watch your lovely girlfriend die in your arms, how is that for romantic" he said directly in to Elis eyes, chuckled and walked away. "I'm sorry Eli I just want you safe" Clare spoke softly to Eli with a small tear escaping her eyelid and slowly traveling down her face.

"This isn't how it's going to end Clare" Eli assured her he lightly put one hands under her back and the other under her knee and carried her to Morty. He ran to the passenger door and gently but quickly set Clare down in the seat. He ran to the driver's door and started driving not even paying attention to the speed limit.

* * *

48 hours later

The lights in the hospital room are dim, but not too dark I can't see her face from across her room. This is my fault I had to pick a fight with Mark.


End file.
